Life of CoolFlash
by PrinceCoolFlash
Summary: See as my OC CoolFlash starts his new life in High school but finds himself in a strange new world of talking ponies.


AN:Hello this is my first fanfic and hope you enjoy I'm going to work hard on this everyday .

Chapter 1

Today is my first day of high school and at Canterlot High lets see if I can make some friends here. I see a girl with pink hair passing out something I ask her what she was doing " Excuse me what are you doing?" she answered " Um trying to get volunteers to help at the animal shelter. Would you like to volunteer?" I said " Yes I would by the way my names CoolFlash. What's your name?" she said Happily but shy. "Fluttershy. " I smiled " Nice to meet you Fluttershy" She replied " Nice to meet you to CoolFlash." She smiled. Then I asked " When do I need to be at the animal shelter?" she answered " Sunday at noon." "Ok ill be there." The bell rang and we all went inside I had gotten ready for all my classes. My classes were Science, PE, Math, and Social Studies. At Science we were studying DNA it was kinda fun. At PE I meet a girl With Rainbow hair. While everyone was doing Activities I was in the corner doing nothing. The girl with the Rainbow hair saw me and walked over to where I was. She asked " What's wrong feeling tired?" I looked up at her and said " No just don't have any friends to be with here." She smiled and said " Well I can be your friend." I said in reply " Really?" She smiled " Yeah why not." I said happily " Ok want to race?" She said "You sure I'm pretty fast?" I said with a smile " Yep I'M sure." We both started running around the Gym it was close but I had won. She said as I caught my breath "Wow no one has ever done that before by the way I'm Rainbow Dash." I said after catching my breath " I'm CoolFlash Nice to meet you." She smiled and said "Likewise." The bell rang school is half way over I didn't know where to sit so I sat near the Exit. Then a girl with pink hair walked up to me and said " Why are you over here come sit with me." I said ok because I really needed to make some friends. " Here are my friends Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Apple Jack and my names Pinkie Pie!" " Nice to meet you all I'm CoolFlash." I took a bow. Rarity Had Purple hair Apple Jack had Yellow hair Sunset Shimmer with Yellow and red hair. After a moments silent Rarity said " Who are your Parents?" I looked down very sad. " I'm an orphan." She frowned " I'm sorry I didn't know." "Its okay." She smiled nervously and Pinkie said " Where do you live?" I answered " Two Blocks North of here. Why?" She giggled "So we can have a party at your House to welcome you to Canterlot High." "Ok but can it be on Saturday?" She smiled "Sure." After that We had to go back to class. I already have six friends this is a good day. After School I went Home and went to Sleep. The next day at School feeling glad I got some new friends At Science We had to Get a lab partner to work on a assignment I got a girl named Trixie she seemed nice After Science was over I started to get ready for PE and found a note in my pocket saying "Will you go out with me Trixie?" I thought about it and said yes. Today at PE we had to Run a track to see how fast we can run again I was first The teacher was Surprised and said " That's a new record!" everyone gasp but afterward PE was over and I went to give Trixie her note back I sat next to my new friends again today and was Happy and was asked about it by Apple Jack " Why are you so happy?" I said " I got a girlfriend." Then Rarity said " Who is it?" I answered "Trixie." They all smiled. Afterward I walked Trixi home and she wasn't to nice she said that I should be Honored to Be going out with her and that I should Abandon my friends I said " No this isn't the same person that was my lab partner so Trixie I'm breaking up with you sorry." I walked home sad. After that happened Trixi had been sorry but I still will have her as a friend then I saw a girl with Pink and Blue hair Then Suddenly I fell in Love the first time in ages I had Loved another Truly a great feeling I walked over to her and said " What's your name?" she replied "Bon Bon what's yours?" I told her my name "CoolFlash." She giggled " That's a nice name CoolFlash." I blushed " Um Thank you Bon Bon." Now at Lunch Bon Bon sat with me and my friends and after that it seemed that all of us were great friends I smiled and said " Its good having great friends like you." They all said " Agree." Then they told me about someone named Twilight Sparkle I asked "Who is Twilight Sparkle?" Sunset Shimmer answered " A great friend its been a year since we last saw her." They looked down upset. I had to say something " Well then I hope I get to meet her one day." I smiled and laughed. I started to walk home and thought tomorrow is Saturday I gonna enjoy the party I hope Bon Bon is there I blushed brightly. I can get barely any sleep tonight im to excited about tomorrow. Its gonna be fun. After finally getting some rest on the next day He starts to Walk in a park near the high school He then saw AJ, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity they didn't looks to happy so I decided to walk over to them and see what's wrong I think to myself " Why are the fighting?" So after they notice me a say "Hey AJ, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity why are you fighting?" Rarity swiftly replies "We are debating on who to invite to the party." AJ then says to me "Sorry about that We just cant agree with most things." I then say " I'm sure the party is gonna be fun. But what's a party like? They all have a shocking look on their faces and Rainbow Dash says " You never been to a party?!" I reply "No I haven't." Then they think and rarity says " Do you want us to show you around the town while we wait for the party to be finished?" I said without thinking "Sure." Then Rainbow Dash and AJ smile and they all start to walk to the east. We then start to look for places that might be important to know here it is. I start looking around and out of nowhere I'm inside a building with tables and chairs It looks like a restaurant AJ then says " Guess its about lunchtime." We then sits at a table and a waitress comes by and I couldn't believe my eyes It was Sunset Shimmer . She then asks us If we wanted anything to drink Rarity then said "Water." AJ said "Water." Rainbow Dash said "Water." I then said "Water." She then handed us menus and we think on what we wanted. As we all think I just had to ask " Do you guys Know Bon Bon?" They looked at me and Apple Jack says "Yeah I do why? You like her?* I blush in bright red and replied "Maybe." They started giggled and then Sunset Shimmer returned asking ask " Do you know what you want" I said "Me and Rainbow Dash will have a large Pizza." Apple Jack said "Fruit salad." Rarity said "A salad please." Then Sunset Shimmer said in reply "Alright one moment." I then grab a pencil and paper and start writing something on the paper Rarity had ask "What you doing?" I said answer her question " I'm writing a song." Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash said "What's it about?" I replied " My awesome friends." and before anymore could be said Sunset Shimmer came with our orders and she said "Here you go enjoy." I said "I'm sure we will thanks." I smiled and I split the large pizza in have giving half to Rainbow Dash and half to me and we started eating Rainbow Dash just had to say "Bet you cant finished before me!" She looked at me and saw I had already finished and I said while I chuckled "Did you say something Rainbow Dash?" They all were shocked that I ate half of the pizza that quick Rainbow Dash then asked "How did you do that?" I replied "I've been able to eat that quick for like 10 years now sorry about that" I then chuckled and they started to become less shocked and eventually started laughing and Rarity had to say "I wonder if you be able to help me with a project on Monday CoolFlash?" I said back "If I'm not busy with something else or if I'm not sick if I'm able to help I will help you out Rarity." Rarity smiled and said "Oh thank you CoolFlash." Rainbow Dash looked at AJ and the both started giggling I had to say "What?" Rarity and I looking at them as Rainbow Dash said "Oh nothing you Love Birds." She started laughing and Rarity said "Rainbow Dash don't get the wrong idea." Ill say this I only liked Rarity as a friend but at least I can see why the were arguing earlier I start to look down thinking to myself AJ saw me and asked "Something the matter? I'm sure you realize Rainbow was only joking." I look up at AJ "I'm just a bit nervous is all." I was worried the only friends I was able to make were the first 6 people I talked to and Pinkie Pie was gonna invite people I didn't know to my house Rarity then took my glasses and as she did I said "What are you doing? I can't see without my glasses!" Rarity gave her reply as she tinkers with my glasses " I am just making them look better is all sorry I did forget to ask. Do you mind?" I sighed and replied "No just next time ask first." Rarity nodded and Rainbow Dash asked "So CoolFlash how do you like CHS?" I never really thought about it "I don't know." She had some sort of reaction but I couldn't see it Before anything else Rarity put my glasses back on me I say "Thanks." I look at Rainbow Dash feeling better than I did before Sunset Shimmer then walks up to use handing use the bill I see that its twenty-four dollars and fifty cents I paid thirty dollars and we walked out of the restaurant and I look across seeing Bon Bon I blush deeply as I am bumped into by a girl with minty green hair and I see a note addressed to me I open it and read it a load to my friends "Don't fool yourself." That was odd and my friends look at the girl and I walked away Rarity asking "Aren't you gonna say something about it?" I look at Rarity and say "No not really." AJ looks at me funny and asks "Why not?" I shrugged and said "Don't really care about it just really confuses me is all." they looked at me funny and walked with me Rarity was thinking like she knew the girl but couldn't put her finger on it. Before I could say anything I see a really old looking tree it looks dead which saddens me. We walk to some form of hardware store but we ignored it. But at one point we find ourselves at a lake I sat down looking at the lake admiring it Rarity asked "Do you think the lake is beautiful?" I nod my head because I could not speak seeing that lake's beauty. I get up and start to head to head back to explore with my friends. We then found ourselves back at the park I then I said "Better head back home for the party." All three of them then say "Yeah." We start to head to my house after a few minuets we arrive at my house I open the door and see a bunch of people here. I also a lot of balloons and streamers and a Ice figure of me and the rest of my friends and a big sing that says "Welcome." Pinkie really did do a good job with this. I smile and head over to the punch bowl. I reach my hand for the ladle and Bon Bon and My hands touch as he both tried to grab the ladle we both pull back our hands and lightly blush I say "Go ahead Bon Bon." She nodded her head and grabbed some punched after her I did the same we then found a spot where we can talk She asked me "You liking it here so far?" I replied "Yes I am." I smile and she giggles right after I was about to ask her out but Sunset Shimmer pulled me back telling Bon Bon "I need to borrow him for a moment." She smiled and said okay and Sunset Shimmer told me "CoolFlash can you build a stage for Trixie? Because you are busy tomorrow and all." I said "Okay I will." I walk over back to Bon Bon and Told her "Hey I got to go do something Ill be right back okay?" She nodded and I when and grabbed some building Supplies and went off to the school. After arriving at the school I start building a stage it took me about 30 minuets but I finished I then see flash and get nervous and leaned on the statue next to me but I fell in a portal and I didn't know where it was gonna put me.

AN:Hey guys Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will see what I can do with the story and have a nice day Reader of the FanFic.


End file.
